Despair
| notes = | users = Stalker | introduced = }} Despair là 1 loại vũ khí ám sát được sử dụng bởi Stalker. Cũng có thể bán để lấy về . Despair blueprint không bán trong market, nhưng lại có trong What Stalker? bundle (với giá ). Blueprint cũng có thể rơi ra bằng cách bem chết Stalker. Đặc điểm Loại vũ khí này gây sát thương damage. Lợi thế: *Silent. *có thể xuyên qua người kẻ địch, đồng nghĩa với việc giết được liên tiếp 1 vài kẻ địch nếu chúng đứng trên 1 đường thẳng (đây là Bugged, tuy nhiên có vẻ như chỉ hiệu quả khi bạn là host). *Có sẵn 2 polarity slots, ý tưởng để nhằm sử dụng Hornet Strike và Barrel Diffusion mods. *Lượng sát thương gốc cao. *Tốc độ thay đạn rất nhanh. *Tốc độ bắn cũng rất nhanh. *Khi ném sẽ bay theo đường vòng cung, mặc dù nó sẽ là bay theo 1 đường ngẫu nhiên, nhưng có thể giúp bạn ném vỡ đầu kẻ địch khi chúng tìm cách núp. Bất lợi: *không thể sử dụng để càn quét kẻ địch khi chúng quá đông. tốc độ bay của phi tiêu sẽ chậm(tốn 1 khoảng thời gian để trúng đích, chính điều này sẽ gây khó khăn khi tiêu diệt kẻ địch đang di chuyển ở khoảng cách xa. *Mặc dù độ chính xác là 100%, Despair không bay theo 1 đường cố định, làm cho nó khó trúng kẻ địch ở cự li xa. *Tỉ lệ chí mạng thấp. *Tỉ lệ gây hiệu ứng sát thương element thấp. Mẹo *Sử dụng Pistol Ammo Mutation mod có thể giúp khá tốt trong trường hợp hết đạn. **Ngoài ra, nên mang theo Team Ammo Restore hay Medium Team Ammo Restore * Despair có thể sử dụng mod Lethal Momentum, làm cho nó dễ sử dụng hơn khi gặp kẻ địch đang di chuyển hay ở khoảng cách xa. Lưu ý *Trước bản Update 9, không hề có bất kì chiếc phi tiêu(dao) trong bọc đựng. *Màu của đường ánh sáng được tạo ra sau khi phóng phi tiêu(Dao) ảnh hưởng bởi màu của Energy. (1 lần nữa nó có vẻ chỉ hoạt động khi bạn là host.) Bugs *Khi đang giữ Datamass, Sẽ không có bất cứ animation nào khi bạn sử dụng Despair khi bạn đang chạy cùng với việc cầm trên tay Datamass. Despair sẽ chỉ thấy bay ra trên tay Warframe, giống như khi bạn đang sử dụng 1 khẩu súng lục. Vấn đề này cũng xảy ra tương tự khi bạn đang sử dụng Jump Kick. *Đường sáng mà Despair tạo ra có vẻ sáng hơn so với trước update 11. Đây có lẽ là do đã được chỉnh sữa từ DE. Ngoài lề *A "monofilament" is a fictional type of wire, consisting of a single strand of strongly bound together molecules. This theoretically creates an edge that is micron or even nanometer thin, the sharpest possible. **Typically, they are applied as a cutting tool or a weapon that can sever nearly any object or other molecules. **Organic molecular wires have been proposed for usage in optoelectronics. *Cũng giống như Hikou hay Kunai, Despair là vũ khí "secondary throw weapon" sử dụng sát thương Puncture damage là chủ yếu. Media CBAshDespair.jpg Despair.png 2013-07-12_00002.jpg|Despair being held in hand before throwing. DespairColoured.png Despair.JPG|New Despair Skin Despair3.png despair2.png|Despair stoped by Snow Globe Warframe Despair Pro Builds 2 Forma Update 12.0.5 See also *Stalker, kẻ ám sát sử dụng Despair. *Kunai, 1 loại vũ khí tương tự. *Hikou, loại vũ khí tương tự khác. de:Despair fr:Despair